


Till Death Do Us Not Part

by Kokorokirei



Category: K/DA - Alternate Universe, K/DA- Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, LOL Kai'sa/Sivir meet K/DA Kai'sa/Pizza Deliverer Sivir, Originated from a prompt I had on Tumblr, Sad with a Happy Ending, Two Universes in One, it does have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Death does not discriminate. It never gives a second chance, even to those that prevailed against it. However, fate works in mysterious ways that transcend over time.XXX“Kai’sa,” Sivir called out as she dragged her body towards her. She knew in her heart that her voice may not reach her. It may already be too late. Kai’sa might already be gone.





	Till Death Do Us Not Part

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Hearts were hurt during the making of this fanfiction. Please enjoy to the best of your abilities.

_ Get up, Sivir. Get up. She needs you. _

 

Sivir forced her head to look up. A pounding headache swarmed into the center of her forehead, almost making her see white stars in the corner of her vision. Her blue eyes searched for a body and she caught the familiar shape of the woman known as the ‘Daughter of the Void’. 

 

“Kai’sa,” Sivir groaned, forcing her upper arms to pull her entire weight towards the other woman. She hissed as the laceration near her heart started to flare. Blood poured from the open knife wound, splattering onto the ground.

 

_ I have to get to her. I need to get to Kai’sa. _

 

“Kai’sa,” Sivir called out as she dragged her body towards her. She knew in her heart that her voice may not reach her. It may already be too late. Kai’sa might already be gone.

 

Sivir continued to dig her fingers into the sand, pulling her weight and bringing her a bit closer to Kai’sa. As Sivir got closer to Kai’sa’s limp body, the more she started to see signs that Kai’sa was barely alive, clinging on the edge. Her chest moved in such small huffs as if the Void creature was trying to put all their energy into breathing.

 

When Sivir was finally close enough to reach out and pull Kai’sa to face her, she swallowed down a sob when she felt how cold Kai’sa’s skin was. Clammy. Limp. So close to death.

 

Kai’sa’s eyes flutter a bit as her body was twirled so it faced Sivir. Her dark purple orbs peeked out from hooded eyes. Her vision was blurry, barely registering the woman looking down at her until she heard her name.

 

“Kai’sa,” Sivir repeated, pulling Kai’sa closer to her until she cradled the Void creature. “I’m here. I’m right here.”

 

The familiar voice brought Kai’sa out of her lingering death sleep. She recognized the comforting embrace of her lover. Kai’sa lets out a small whisper, so weak and faint, “Sivir...I couldn’t stop Xerath. I failed you.”

 

“No, no…” Sivir gasp, holding Kai’sa tighter. “I failed you, Kai’sa. I’m so sorry.”

 

Kai’sa lets out a haggard cough, shuddering as waves of excruciating pain flowed through her body. Sivir comforted her to the best of her abilities, stroking her dark brown hair and rubbing small circles on her upper arm. It was the least she could offer, considering their lives were tinkering its last few minutes.

 

“Sivir…” Kai’sa moaned, looking up at Sivir. “I’m really happy to have met you. I’m glad I got to spend some of my freedom with you. I’m really happy you’re here with me right now. At least, I get to see a familiar face before my time is gone.”

 

Sivir gritted her teeth, trying to keep the tears from flowing. “Kai’sa, don’t talk like that. Okay? We’re going to make it. We’re going to get out of here…” Sivir could see Kai’sa’s second skin turning into a shade of dark gray, weakening and dying. “We’ll run away and make a home for ourselves.” Kai’sa lets out a small whimper. Small droplets of blood trickle down from her mouth. “You can have all the peaches you want. How does that sound? Huh?”

 

Sivir couldn’t stop the tears from pouring down her cheeks. No matter how optimistic she can be right now, it wasn’t stopping the fact that Kai’sa’s body was deteriorating right before her. What made it worse was that Kai’sa knew her death was approaching and she already accepted that fate. Her purple eyes stared at the open wound on Sivir’s chest. She says, “You can still live, Sivir...just go and leave me. Someone can heal your wounds.”

 

Sivir shook her head as she cried, “I’m not running away anymore!”

 

“But you’re going…” Kai’sa hissed as her body convulsed in pain. It felt someone was trying to rip her heart from her chest. Xerath’s curse was successful. 

 

Sivir held Kai’sa even tighter, ignoring the throbbing pain in her chest. Her strength was failing her and she collapsed next to Kai’sa in a lovers’ embrace. “I can’t...I can’t live in a world without you, Kai’sa.”

 

“But Azir…”

 

“I refuse to live in a world without you!” Sivir cried out. “ You don’t deserve any of this, Kai'sa. I wasn’t strong enough to protect you. I couldn’t protect your smile or your laugh. None of this, you deserved none of this.”

 

Kai’sa could barely summon the strength to reach out so she stayed there, limp in Sivir’s arms. “Sivir…”

 

Sivir sobbed, ignoring how her chest bellowed in agony, blood filling her lungs. Time was racing against them and she wanted to say all that she can. “If you never met me, you would still be alive...you wouldn’t have gotten kidnapped by Xerath...he wouldn’t have tortured you...you don’t deserve any of that. If you never met me, you wouldn’t be suffering…”

 

“But I would have never known what it was like to fall in love,” Kai’sa responded, pushing herself to summon as much strength as she could to reach up and cradle Sivir’s face. She gave the other woman a warm smile, despite how pale her skin was growing, or how much she was shivering in pain. “I would have never known what it would be like to kiss someone or have them hold me, and made me feel so...alive. I’m not suffering, Sivir. I’ve known pain and death my whole life but you taught me that there’s always something worth to keep living for. Something...someone to love.”

 

Sivir pressed her forehead against Kai’sa’s, shuddering in guilt. She sobbed, choked on her words as she says, “You deserve all the love in the world, Kai’sa.”

 

“I love you, Sivir.”

 

“I love you too, Kai’sa.” 

 

The two women stayed there, holding each other, waiting for time to claim them. Who knows what was going around them? In their own world, they couldn’t care less. Sivir refused to close her eyes, taking in the sight of Kai’sa’s weak smile. A memory she hoped will last her through the cold abyss of death. She leaned down, kissing Kai’sa’s cheek. She winced at how much colder Kai’sa’s skin felt, she yearned to try and transfer some heat to her body but, alas, her own was fading as well. Not knowing what their last words could be, Sivir rambled on to say, “Maybe in a different life, you’ll be loved by everyone that sees you. You won’t know the pain of isolation or the pain of being betrayed over and over again. You’ll have friends that’ll love you, a family that cares for you, and you’ll be happy. Maybe I won’t be a part of that life…maybe we won’t even know each other, but at least you’re happy, then that’s all I ask for.”

 

Kai’sa responded, “I don’t want to live in a world where you don’t exist in my life.”

 

Sivir lets out a soft laugh. “Then I’ll find you. Okay?”

 

“I trust fate will guide us to each other, Sivir,” Kai’sa says, taking a few more deep breaths. She reached out for Sivir’s hand, holding it. “I hope to see you again...soon.”

 

It was as if time had stopped to torment Sivir. She could hear the very last breath Kai’sa took, hear the last beat of her heart, and watch the last lingering flames of life fade from Kai’sa’s eyes. Before her, in her arms, a husk of the ‘Daughter of the Void’, the alleged dead daughter of Kassadin, and the woman that held Sivir’s heart. Feeling defeated, but oddly happy that Kai’sa wasn’t alone on her last moments on Runeterra, Sivir closed her eyes to picture Kai’sa’s smile and imagine her laughter. As the darkness took over her dying body, Sivir’s last thought was, _ I hope to see you soon, Kai’sa. _

 

The harsh sands of Shurima will cover their bodies, erasing them from existence. No one would ever find their bodies, not even a trace of them will ever be brought back into the light. Their names will fade on whispering winds, their legacies passed onto legends, into myths, and lost to time. It’ll be as if they had never existed.

 

Yet...while the world can be cruel and unfair to these lovers, fate always had a way to give second chances to those whose love was true and eternal.

 

* * *

 

“Girls, pizza’s here!” Ahri called out, her ears flicked back and forth. 

 

Akali poked her head out as she said, “But I didn’t even hear the doorbell-”

 

_ Ding dong! _

 

“Oh…” Akali says.

 

Evelynn patted Akali on her back. “You’ll get used to it. It’s just easier to take Ahri’s word for it.”

 

Ahri was already at the door, ripping it open and surprising the pizza deliverer. The young Egyptian woman flinched but regain control of herself, smiling as she says, “Hello, your order of three pepperoni pizzas is here.”

 

“Come in!” Ahri cheered, practically pulling the woman in. “You can set them on the table!”

 

“Ah, alright,” the pizza deliverer says, a bit mesmerized with the three women before her. She stepped in, a bit nervous.“Excuse me.”

 

Evelynn says, “Do you know who we are?”

 

The woman replied, “K/DA…right? I heard about you guys in the news.” 

 

“Ah! Did you see our video yet?! It was released yesterday!” Ahri asked. “The song is called POP/STARS. Did you like it?”

 

The woman shyly laughed. “Actually not yet...I was too busy with work to see it yesterday. Sorry. I’ll see it after my shift.”

 

Ahri gasped overdramatically, a shocked look on her face. “What!? You need to see it now!” Ahri basically grabbed the pizza from the woman’s grip and placed them on the table. “You can’t leave until you see the video.”

 

Evelynn rolled her eyes. “Just listen to her. She won’t shut up until you do.”

 

“Ah, okay?” The pizza deliverer says, letting Ahri pull her to the couch.

 

“Hey, how much for the pizza?” Akali asked as she checked her wallet.

 

“Twenty-five, ninety-nine.” 

 

“Ah shit, I don’t have a twenty,” Akali grumbled.

 

“Go ask Kai’sa. She always has cash on her,” Evelynn says.

 

“Yeah, yeah, go do that,” Ahri says, turning on the television and setting it up to Youtube. “Meanwhile, you’re going to watch our music video!”

 

“Okay, then…” The woman says. She figured she might as well go along with this woman than resist. Heck, maybe she might give her a bigger tip for being a good sport.  _ Kai’sa...that’s the fourth girl’s name...pretty name.  _

 

Meanwhile, Akali raced up to Kai’sa’s room. When she arrived, she knocked on her door as she said, “Hey, Bokkie! Pizza is here. Do you have a twenty?”

 

Kai’sa hollered back, “Yeah, I do. I’ll be down in a second.”

 

Kai’sa put down the book she was reading and grabbed her wallet. She then exited her room, headed down the stairs, and into the living room to where the poor pizza deliverer was trapped between Ahri and Evelynn as they watched their music video on the big screen.

 

The moment Kai’sa actually looked at the pizza deliverer, taking in every detail of her tanned skin, dark brown locks, and blue ocean eyes, Kai’sa felt something in her heart. It was painful, almost knocking her back. There was this image that flashed in her mind, the same woman in more ancient clothing...but it wasn’t the pizza deliverer...but it was at the same time. Emotions, such heartbroken feelings, pierced Kai’sa’s heart. She had to take a deep breath. It felt like her chest was breaking into pieces. When she spoke, she almost choked, “S-Sivir?”

 

When Sivir responded to the sound of her name, she wondered,  _ Is there someone I know here? _ After all, she didn’t give her name to these girls. Her blue eyes landed on K/DA’s dancer and, just like Kai’sa, she felt her chest started to split open. There was this painful knife digging into her soul, she felt such raw depressing emotions start to overwhelm her. Tears poured from her eyes as she stared at Kai’sa, taking in her purple styled hair, her lavender eyes, and that familiar face. An image of a woman that looked similar to the K/DA dancer flashed in her head. Kai’sa. That name felt even more familiar, it was on the tip of her tongue. “Kai’sa…”

 

Ahri was the first to jump up and walked towards Kai’sa, asking, “Kai’sa, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

 

Kai’sa ignored Ahri as she ran over to Sivir and practically leaped in her arms. She wrapped her arms around Sivir’s neck and bawled into her chest. Sivir could barely respond. She just wrapped her arms around Kai’sa, crying as these emotions poured out of her. They didn’t say anything, too overwhelmed by these sudden emotions.

 

“What’s going?” Akali asked, looking over Ahri’s shoulder. The rest of the K/DA girls could only stand and watch as this scene unfold.

 

Evelynn, however, had a curious look on her face. “Perhaps, what we are seeing...is something that only fate can answer.”

 

“What?” Akali gawked, looking over at Evelynn.

 

For a moment, Evelynn had a look of understanding as she stared at Sivir and Kai’sa, crying on the couch. Then she shook her head, giving Akali a small smile. “Nothing, I’m just talking to myself.”

 

After what seemed like forever, Kai’sa almost pushed herself off of Sivir, embarrassed at what she just did. Sivir gave her a look of hurt and it made Kai’sa’s heart ache. She quickly said, “ I’m sorry, I don’t even know you. I don’t know why I did that.”

 

Sivir reached out, gently touching the ends of Kai’sa’s shirt. She softly whispered, “It feels like I’ve just lost you.”

 

Kai’sa nodded her head in understanding, sitting beside Sivir as the tears continued to pour from her eyes. “I can’t explain it...but... my heart…it hurts so much. It feels like a hole in my heart has finally been filled. A hole I wasn’t even aware of.”

 

Their hands touched and they looked down at their locked hands. Out of the storm of pain they felt, there was one emotion that started to grow. Hope? Happiness? Relief? Whatever it was, it felt so right that they met each other at this moment. 

 

The Egyptian woman introduced herself properly, “I’m Sivir, but it seems as if you already knew that.”

 

“I’m Kai’sa,” The K/DA dancer replied with a small smile on her face. “But I have such a strange feeling that we already know each other.”

 

With a light laugh, wiping the tears from her eyes, Sivir replied, “Then...I guess I should say, ‘It’s nice to see you again, Kai’sa.’”

 

Kai’sa responded back with a laugh and the next words that formed in her head sounded so right, even if they sounded odd to the other girls in the room. “Long time, no see, Sivir.” Kai’sa wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. “Would you like to stay for dinner? We’re having pizza.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never leave an angsty fanfiction without a happy ending. I do hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you like something more lighthearted (Or smutty) Kai'sa/ Sivir fics, check out my "Picture Perfect Peach" ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239828 ) and "K/DA Chat Fuckery" ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637122/chapters/41588060 ).
> 
> Also, you can follow me on Tumblr @kda-chat  
> Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
